


Talk Me Down

by Aplaceinmaine



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplaceinmaine/pseuds/Aplaceinmaine
Summary: Keith is coping with losing Lance in a very Keith way, and is not sure what to do with all the new feelings he has.





	1. I Wanna Come Home to You

As soon as Keith saw Lance and Allura holding hands, he knew he had lost. He had missed his chance, and he couldn’t even be bitter. Lance was so happy, and its not like Allura knew. She was too nice to do something so petty. Yet, a familiar rage bubbled up in his chest. He rushed past the confused faces of Pidge and Hunk, not even looking where he was going.   
He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to hit something, or someone. He kept running past the worried guards, past the gates into the dry, unyielding heat of the desert. He made his way to the large orange cliffs, his hands aching and bleeding as dirt was forced into his wounds. When he made it to the top of one, his body pleaded for him to stop. He fell back, panting as he looked up at the clear, blue sky.   
His head was throbbing painfully, he heart pounding against his rib cage. He knows he just went through a war. He knows it was stupid, he knows his body is recovering. But for once, he lets himself stop needing a logical answer. He lets himself forget he’s supposed to be a hero. He lets himself be a broken young adult who has emotions.   
“What the fuck, Keith?” He opens his eyes, and sees Lance’s sky blue ones stare back. This boy is going to be the death of him. “I needed some air.” He looks away, pretending to focus on an interesting boulder. “Y’know, most people don’t sprint out of a building and scale a cliff, injured, I might add, when they need a bit of air!” Lance puts his head in his hands. “Ay dios mio,” He mumbles, “You really can’t handle people showing emotions.” Lance looks off back at the Garrison as Keith sits up. The sunset makes Lance’s skin glow. This is it. This is where he dies. And he thought he was having a heart attack earlier.   
“I handle my emotions just fine.” He manages to get out. Lance laughs half heartedly. “Really Mullet? When have you-“ He looks back at Keith, “Why are you swaying? Carajo!”   
Keith’s vision blacks out, next waking up on Lance’s back as they make their way to the Garrison. “Idiota, tienes suerte te amo.” It’s the last thing he hears as he once again slips out of consciousness.   
He now wakes in his hospital room, the bright lights blinding him. his head once again throbbing painfully, and his bones aching. He jumps, noticing Lance occupying the chair next to him. “Glad to see you’re awake Mullet. You survived a war only to die climbing a cliff.” Lance chokes up on the last part, sounding angry and genuine. Keith feels bad, but remembering what he saw before, he can’t help being angry too. “Is there even a reason for what you do? You’re so damn impulsive. Shiro’s mad enough, and I’m too tired to be really angry.” With that, he slumps back into the chair. “Do you even have a reason?” “You’re the reason. You’re always the reason.” Keith closes his eyes, hoping Lance didn’t hear, even though he knows he did.   
“Im the reason? Is seeing me happy really that repulsive?” Lance all but yells, making Keiths head pound harder. “Of course not. We’re friends.” Keith wishes someone would knock him out again. “Fine,” Lance says, standing up, “Im going to get some water, and when I come back, you better have an answer that doesn’t make me want to punch you.”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a revelation.

Lance walks back in the room, two cups of water, Keith notes. “Here.” Lance holds out one of the cups, unrelenting until Keith takes it. Lance is already pissed. He shouldn’t really make him more angry. Lance sits, staring Keith down. Fuck, he’s going to have to speak. Surprisingly, he’s not very good at that. “Its.. not that I’m not happy for you. I am. I just… need to find something that makes me happy, and that isn’t here. I don’t think its on earth.” Lance sits back. “If that’s the truth, go find your happiness. Dude, after everything, you deserve it. We all do.”

Lance wishes he weren’t lying if he said he was happy. He leaves Keith’s room after deeming watching him sleep any longer would be weird. He likes Allura… right? Surprisingly, he hasn’t had much time to think in the middle of a war. He continues his way down the cold metal hallways that used to seem so inviting. They used to excite him. Now, they don’t remind him of action. Only war. He unlocks the door to his living quarters with a swoosh.  
Then lays down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. God, their ceiling is really ugly. Then the thoughts of Allura pop back into his head. Allura’s pretty. She’s kind. I should still like her. But you don’t. A voice deep inside him says. He groans. He thought he was over his crush on Keith. Plus, Keith is probably straight. I mean, he hasn’t really said anything, but that’s Keith. He can’t dwell on Keith forever. So, he’s taking Allura home. It’s final. He can force himself to like her again, right? It can’t be that hard.

It deems itself to be pretty hard. Luckily, His family doesn’t seem to notice how he flinches every time she touches. Him. Oh, but she definitely does. She asks Lance to go for a walk, or more tells him they’re going on one.  
As soon as the door is closed, she frowns. Neither of them say anything as they walk through the fields. Once at the center, she stops. “You don’t like me in the same way I like you.” It doesn’t sound like a question. “I- I don’t think so. I’m sorry, Princess.” He looks towards the ground. “I see. Is there someone else?” She turns towards him, and he looks up. “What? No, no one else.” “Don’t lie to me. We’re friends.” He’s startled by this. “W-what?” He stammers out, “Who else would there be?” Her eyes flicker up at him. “Keith.” It’s so quiet, he almost couldn’t hear. But it sounded distinctly like Keith. “Keith?” He tries to laugh. It sounds more like a choke. “We- he doesn’t like me like that.” Allura lets out a laugh this time, and it sounds genuine. “Lance, how could you be so dense? I didn’t think you returned his affections, but the whole team knows of his.” Lance’s whole view on the situation is shattered just like that. His eyes go wide. “Lance, go talk to him. I’ll always be here for you, as a friend.”  
Lance gives his family quick goodbyes and hugs, and leaves. He has to find Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! long time no write. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to finish this, since voltron is over and I haven't, nor do I plan on watching season 8. You may notice I'm taking a few ideas from it, but this is essentially a season 8 rewrite. Anyways, I'm in a writing mood so you can expect this pic to be done soon. This is my first published fic, so I'm not really sure how to tie everything up, but I think I've read enough to completely botch it. Buh-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first published work, so I’m not sure it’s very good, but if you guys like it I’d love to write more!


End file.
